


Trapped Valentine

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione and Lucius found themselves cold and trapped in a closet for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Tropes and Fandoms 2021





	Trapped Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and Fandom roll 2/10/21 and i got a ladder. I went with the trope: Huddling for Warmth and LM/HG for pairing. Many thanks to my beta, thenewpyt for looking this over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione chuckled to herself as she opened up a glittery Valentine’s Day Card from Lucius. _Who knew he had those kinds of tastes._ she thought before she felt herself being pulled into a portkey. “Lucius!” she hollered out and with a plop Hermione vanished.

She landed with an ‘umph’ and collided with another person.

Lucius, who opened his card up earlier, was jostled out of his sleep, finding himself holding a warm, lithe female body in his arms. “Hermione?” He questioned as he recognized the smell of her perfume and felt her body up and down to make sure she was alright.

Hermione stopped wiggling around when she felt hands feeling her body, and turned around in Lucius’ arms. “Lucius! Why the hell are we trapped in a closet? Are we even in Malfoy Manor…” her voice trailed off as he kissed her warmly.

“Well for one, I opened up your Valentine card and it bloody sent me here!” he grumbled as his hand found a cloth they could bundle up with.

“Do you have your wand?” Hermione was searching all her favorite places she liked to keep her wand handy before she remembered she had left it lying on Lucius’ desk.

“No love, you? And that’s the last time we’re getting those Valentine’s Day cards from George!” He murmured softly in Hermione’s ear.

“I should’ve known his Trapped Valentine line didn’t mention this! And no on that wand, it's back on your desk.” Hermione had wrapped her arms around Lucius’ neck. 

Lucius made them comfortable in the tiny space they were in and wrapped the warm blanket around them. “Too bad we don’t have a pillow.” he spoke quietly in Hermione’s ear listening to her breathing steadily.

She yawned, “Yes, I agree. I could use a nap. Something about this closet though. It's making me sleepy. We could be in Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes since we did purchase those cards from there.” 

Lucius thought about what she said and summoned a wandless Patronus to one George Weasley.

“I didn’t know you could do that,” Hermione kept yawning as she cuddled closer to Lucius.

They heard steps outside the closet door coming to their aid and as the door opened, their eyes adjusted to the light.

“I am so sorry!” George apologized to them as he helped them up.

Hermione smiled at George, “Just don’t ever do that again! Those cards are cute but dangerous!”

“I was trying for a different Valentine Day approach.” George mumbled apologetically. 

She kissed his cheek, “Thank you for trying and Happy Valentine’s Day to the both of you!”


End file.
